Poklonjeno ljeto
by zanacvetkovskamatich
Summary: O ljubavi u fazi medenog mjeseca poslije zavrsetka knjige i prvi nagovjestaji ozbiljnih razgovora.


Posljednje poglavlje knjige je zavrseno negdje pred samo jutro. Richard Castle se umorno protegnuo na fotelji,zatvorio svoj laptop i spustio ga na sto. Jos neko vrijeme je ostao sjediti razmisljajuci o Beckett koja je vec uveliko spavala u spavacoj sobi. Osjetio je toplinu oko srca znajuci da povratka vise nema. Shvatio je takodje da se polako promijenio jer je htio da ga Kate konacno shvati ozbiljno. Nema vise zezanja,potpisivanja grudi,slikanja sa golisavim plavusama,glupih komentara o muskom hormonalnom pogledu na zgodno zensko tijelo.

Polako je ustao i usetao u spavacu sobu usput se skidajuci. Odjecu je spustio na natkasnu pored kreveta otisao u kupatilo na brzinu se istusirao,oprao zube i spremio za spavanje.

Izlazeci iz kupatila nalaktio se na dovratak i pogledao Kate kako spava,snom andjela ali je znao da je to varka. Beckett je bila,koliko je on poznavao najtvrdoglavija,najopsjednutija,najfrustriranija osoba koja je uvijek spremna i na najopasnije izazove. To je bila njegova Kate ali ni u podsvijesti nije pomislio da je promijeni. To bi bio preveliki izazov za njega koji je cetiri godine cekao da ona primjeti da on nije samo partner,koji je cetri godine cekao da ona prizna samoj sebi da je uzaludno boriti se protiv osjecanja koja su nadolazila kao nabujala rijeka,ne opirati se nego se predati tokovima.

Uvukao se tiho ispod pokrivaca i pokusao se namjestiti jer je Kate zauzela citav krevet,njena razgolicena noga je bila prebacena preko pokrivaca a njena glava je bila na njegovom jastuku. Onog momenta kad je legao ona se privukla nesvijesno njegovom tijelu,prebacila nogu preko njegovih a glavu smjestila na njegovo rame spustivsi poljubac na njega i obgrlivsi ga oko stomaka lijevom rukom. Cinilo se da ga i u snu zagrljajem pokusava zastititi ili je mozda i sama trazila toplinu i zastitu. Nije mogao da odgonetne,ali nije ni vazno. Vazno je da se nalazila u njegovom zagrljaju. Sa tim mislima je zaspao dok se sunceva svijetlost pocela polako promaljati kroz navucene plasticne roletne.

Beckett je polako otvorila oci i ugledala pozu u kojoj je lezao Castle. Tiho se nasmijala posmatrajuci ga kako lezi ukoceno na samom rubu kreveta i polako se pokusala izvuci ispod njegove ruke.

"Hej Kate,"promrmljo je Castle kao kroz san.

"Pomjeri se malo pasces na samom si rubu kreveta,"prosaputala je Kate ne zeleci da ga probudi.

On se brzo prebacio na njeno tijelo pritiskajuci je svojom tezinom i trazeci njene usne.

"Zavrsio sam knjigu red je da proslavimo."prosaputao joj je na uho.

"Ja se nadam da ti to nece biti posljednja kniga,"promrmljala je pocinjuci da gricka resicu njegovog uha.

Jos uvijek su lezali jedno do drugog drzeci se za ruke,pricajuci o nevaznim stvarima kao da su se plasili da dotaknu vazne,kao da ih je bio strah da ce vazne teme pokvariti caroliju jutra.

Doruckovali su,sjeli u auto uputivsi se prema malom gradicu koji je nekada bio rudarsko mjesto. Sada je to bila turisticka atrakcija koja je privlacila mnogo ljudi svojom izgradnjom u stilu divljeg zapada. Setali su tako zagrljeni uskim ulicicama,zalazili u salone,svratili u jedan mali restoran rucali,otisli u muzej. Navecer su otisli u indijanski casino gdje su i vecerali. Poslije odlicne vecere su poceli da kockaju malo na masinama,malo na ruletu,malo pokera i nisu ni primjetili kako je vrijeme brzo proslo. Casino su napustili iza ponoci a posto su obadvoje popili poprilicno odlucili su da prespavaju u tom malom gradicu.

To jutro jos uvijek topli od vodjenja ljubavi,prepletenih prstiju su lezali i gledali se u oci. Prva je progovorila Beckett:"Nisam ti rekla najbitniju stvar Castle,dala sam ostavku u 12-toj"

Njegove oci su se rasirile od iznenadjenja. Ostao je bez teksta.

"Nista ne kazes?" To je vise bilo pitanje nego konstatacija.

"Dobro ostala si bez posla,uskoro ces biti beskucnik,ja cu te dobrotvorno prihvatiti u moj stan,a ti ces mi placati u naturi."Nasalio se Castle.

"Stvarno si neozbiljan radi se o mojoj buducnosti a ti se salis." Rekla je Beckett uvrijedjeno.

"Pa sta nije kraj svijeta,zavrsila si univerzitet brzo ces naci posao."

"Richard Castle! Kako ne razumijes ovo je posao koji volim i znam da sam jedna od najboljih detektiva u NYPD.

"OK ako zelis da se vratis mogu da nazovem Roberta,ti znas da je on moj dobar prijatelj."

"Ne dolazi u obzir,necu da se vracam na taj nacin. Gate ce me pojesti zivu."

"Dobro a kako bi bilo da otvorimo svoju detektivsku agenciju?"

"Ti si zaista nemoguc s tobom je nemoguce pricati ozbiljno."Ali usta su joj se rasirila u blagi osmjeh dok ga je rukom lagano pljesnula po ramenu.

"Vidis i ja necemu vrijedim,ako nista natjerao sam te da se osmijehnes,ali se nisam nadao ovakoj policijskoj brutalnosti."


End file.
